fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy film. The film was based on a few 5-minute animated shorts shown on Pixar in 2001, The television series was supposed to begin before the release of the movie, but since there was not enough time, the animated shorts were created. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios with Aardman Features. It was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature (lost to Shrek). Plot The movie begins in Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. The Air Force radar detects up a UFO, and they send planes up to examine the situation in New York City. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard. Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which is really a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Then, the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is reprimanded by Judy Neutron and Hugh Neutron. He then gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's rival and Nick's love interest, is giving a report on dinosaurs. When Cindy says that girl dinosaurs are better than boy dinosaurs, Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl and their friend Sheen Estevez spot a poster for an amusement park. Sheen gets excited about meeting Ultra Lord. Carl gets excited to touch a llama. However, their parents refuse to let them go due to a school night, and Jimmy is grounded, so they sneak out without their parents knowing. They have lots of fun. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen both go on many rides. Carl, and Jimmy go on a tramway while Sheen goes to meet Ultra Lord, which is really a guy in a costume. Carl touches a Llama, and gets a button that says "I touched a llama" They then go on a roller coaster ride that the cars look like bats. By now, the shrink ray is working again, so Nick Dean also had the Golden Rule. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an egg-like alien race called the Yolkians. They seem to be of green substance (or yolk, possibly) which contains no water, and they see with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly spaceships in space (that look like chickens). King Goobot and his assistant, Ooblar, watch the message, Then, all the ships in the armada head to Earth. They take all the parents in the city and leave, putting obviously fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids where they've gone but there's something in their kitchen. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time and be free. The next morning, Jimmy spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer. Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. In 2020, While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, Goddard assaults Goobot. Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program (when told to play dead, he detonates in a small explosion, which blows down the door), and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing (with mind-control devices, the parents do the chicken dance!), and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatching from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of Yolkus' sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows he'll be back. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home without further incident. After which they had eggs for breakfast and Judy and Hugh Neutron take a few sips of Jimmy's experimental soda and begin to burp uncontrollably. Realizing a picture of an atom (Jimmy's signature logo that could only be found on the front of his shirt), Judy yells "JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON--" before burping loudly. The family (and Carl) laugh. Outside Goddard imitates a bird. Cast * Bobby Campo: Jimmy Neutron / James Issac Neutron * James Franco: Sheen Guerrero Estevez * Rob Paulsen: Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer / Kid In Classroom * Frank Welker: Goddard / Worm / Demon / Orthgot / Poultra / Girl Eating Plant / Oyster * Ian McKellen: King Goobot V * Steve Buscemi: Ooblar * Hal Sparks: Nicholas "Nick" Dean * Candi Milo: Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex * Crystal Scales: Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax * Mark DeCarlo: Hubert Woodrow "Hugh" Neutron * Megan Cavanagh: Judith Honey "Judy" Neutron * Andrea Martin: Winfred Fowl Production This film was intended as a television "pilot" for The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. But when Paramount's executives saw very early footage, and early design plans for it, they were so impressed by it that they decided to release the film theatrically. Reception The film received generally favorable reviews from film critics. It currently holds a 75% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. According to Metacritic, the film also holds a score of 65/100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Awards The film was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, making it the first film produced by Nickelodeon Movies ever to receive an Academy Award nomination. Attached short films These shorts were used to promote the film. They have all been released on the official Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius DVD release of the film. All of the inventions in each short was seen again at some point in the TV series (except for the Pain-Transference helmet). Clips from similar versions of these shorts, along with clips from the unaired "Runaway Rocketboy" pilot appeared in the teaser trailer for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The biggest difference between the clips seen in the trailer and the original shorts is that Jimmy wears the white and red striped shirt he wore in the pilot, rather than his trademark shirt. Prequel Pixar confirmed a prequel to the film, set for release on 2016. 3D Re-release Details The conversion to 3D made sense to producers and developers especially considering the extensive scenes in the movie involving undending moving doors. Joshua Hollander and Bob Whitehill, along with a team of 14 pros spent a year continuously recreating the world, characters, and story into 3D. Pete Doctor, the director, mentions that the film was always though of in 3D and that the transition was easy. Doctor insists the movie will be comfortable to watch (no strain), consistent (enhancing, not changing), and captivating (immersive). Each scene was taken in and re-shot, determine how much of the 3D effect was necessary and when to hold back for dramatic effect. Some problems arose with certain images throughout the movie when converting to 3D: for example, there is a scene in the movie with paintings that have no 3D information to proces; these problems had to be reworked from scratch. Sulley's hair was also problematic as each hair had to be randomly generated when it came to 3D movement; they had to make it as close as possible but could not replicate it. Spin-offs *A manga version of Monsters, Inc. was produced by Hiromi Yamafuji and distributed in Kodansha's Comic Bon Bon magazine in Japan; the manga is published in English by TOKYOPOP. *Feld Entertainment currently tours a Monsters, Inc. edition of their Disney on Ice skating tour. *A series of video games, and a multi-platform video game were created, based on the movie. *A short was made by Pixar in 2002, Mike's New Car. *In Cars, one of the films that Mack watches at the end is called "Monster Trucks, Inc.]" *A four issue sequel comic book miniseries, Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory, published by Boom! Studios Theme park attractions Monsters, Inc. has inspired three attractions at Walt Disney theme parks. * In 2006, "Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue!" opened at Disney's California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. The dark ride was developed to boost the theme park's lagging attendance, and was quite successful in doing so, at least for a period of time. * In 2007, "Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor" opened at the Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. The show is improvisational in nature, and features the opportunity for guests to interact with the monster comedians, and even submit jokes of their own via text message. * In 2009, "Monsters, Inc: Ride & Go Seek" opened at Tokyo Disneyland at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Chiba, Japan. Following the format of the California dark ride, "Ride & Go Seek" is an extended version with enhanced effects. Box Office The film was financially successful, bringing in $13,832,786 on its opening weekend for an average of $4,407 from 3,139 theaters, and ended up with a total of $80,865,848 domestically. It had a budget of roughly $25 million. Film Score Video Game A video game based on the film was released for the Nintendo GameCube, PC, PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance on November 7, 2001. The game is a 3D adventure starring Jimmy Neutron and his robotic canine Goddard. In the game, the evil King Goobot has abducted Jimmy's parents and friends, so Neutron must begin an intergalactic quest to save them. While progressing through various locales inspired by the movie, players need to solve puzzles using an assortment of gadgets. Also included are various mini-games to play within an amusement park, as well as hidden movie clips, character bios, and movie trailers to be unlocked. The game received negative reception. Genius, Sheenius Or Inbetweenius An event that aired on May 19, 2007, Nickelodeon took the opportunity to rehire the original voice actors of Jimmy, Sheen and Carl to return for a special audio commentary version of the film in which their animated counterparts' silhouettes spoofing Mystery Science Theater 3000. Trivia *This is the first non-Rugrats film from Nickelodeon Movies to be rated G. **As a result, it is the only CGI-film to do so. *This is also the first film from the studio to be spun off into a TV series, which has two spin-offs, The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Planet Sheen. *Oddly enough, this is the only Academy Award-nominated animated film where the main voice cast are mainly consisted with traditional voice artist. *This is the first film to be nominated for an Academy Award, where it was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but it lost to a DreamWorks film, Shrek. This makes Nickelodeon one of the first three studios to be nominated for this category. *This was Disney/Pixar's last theatrical film to be G-rated by the MPAA until 2006. *In an early sequence, Jimmy rides his jetpack past a train labeled MJ12, coinciding with the extraterrestrial theme. *This is the only time the Earwax Museum '''is seen during Jimmy's brain blasts, unless you count the '''Attack Of The Twonkies video game. *This is also the only Jimmy Neutron production to have "Two" brain blasts, instead of one. *A gentle dark ride "Planet of the Cats" is a obvious reference to Franklin J. Schaffner's 1968 film Planet of the Apes. *When Jimmy crash lands on his house in the beginning of the movie, three birds flying in a V-shaped pattern can be seen in the sky, several times. This may coincide with the extraterrestrial photographs taken by Billy Meier that featured three UFO's flying over a valley. This can also be observed in several of the TV episodes. *In the beginning of the message Jimmy sends to the aliens, he salutes them using the Vulcan salute, "Live Long And Prosper" *When Sheen takes the Ultra Lord oath in the amusement park, his right hand is doing the Vulcan salute. *The Egyptian-style ride "Show Me The Mummy" is a parody of Jerry Maguire's catch-phrase "Show me the money". *One of the rides in Retroland, Eye in the Sky, has a scared kid's face with eyes wide open and his hands on his cheeks. That's the famous pose of Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone (Which itself is a parody of the Edward Munch painting The Scream). It is also the pose of Luigi in Luigi's Mansion, released around the time of this film. *The alien's Y.T. program is a parody of E.T. *There is a CGI error, when Jimmy and Cindy are arguing about dinosaurs in the classroom, In the background, Carl appears to be phasing through his table desk. *During the scene when the kids are camping on the asteroid, Nick's story is from the 1999 film, The Blair Witch Project. *Look closely when Hugh Neutron is "channel surfing" on his TV set, the movie open for Nick, called "Rhino", is seen, alongside one indent and TV Land's logo. *One ride in Retroland that is made into a spacecraft is called "Bat Outta Heck", an obvious reference to Meat Loaf's song and album, Bat out of Hell. *In the scene where all of the kids are in space and camping on an asteroid, they are able to survive despite having no protection against the freezing cold, lack of air pressure or oxygen. Their space ships aren't even sealed and most expose the children's bodies. Curiously, in the series that spawned from the movie, in the episode "The Junkman Cometh", while on a trip to the moon, Sheen asks Jimmy about this, and Jimmy answers him, but his explanation goes unheard, as Carl's loud and terrible singing drowns it out. *When the Yolkian planet is viewed from space, it seems to be based on Coruscant. *The Yolkian Ooblar's name is perhaps a nod to The War of The Worlds where the Martian’s battle cry is 'Ulla' - pronounced Oolaa. *When Hugh Neutron is reading the newspaper, a picture of Jimmy and Carl on Jimmy's rocket is shown as a UFO, even though Jimmy is still currently flying. *Jimmy keeps the rocket he flies in the movie. *Although Goddard's radar does not sense any adults, Ms. Fowl is still in the school. This may have been a malfunction. *Ms. Fowl is not seen unshrink in the movie. *In the movie, Cindy drinks Purple Flurp while doing Tai Chi, but in the book version, she eats a Purple Flurp Bar while doing Tai Chi. *In the book, Goddard doesn't ask Jimmy to build him a female poodle in his options. *Also, this is the only time Goddard's voice reads the options to Jimmy as opposed to the words that appear on the screen with clicking sounds. *Jimmy and the other children battling the Yolkian guards is a reference to Agent J battling the giant alien cockroach from the 1997 film, Men in Black. *During the opening scene, a Military Commander sends out planes to investigate what thing it is and the planes are scene flying they somehow resemble F-14 Tomcats, this is a reference to "Top Gun". Deleted scenes * In the theatrical trailer, there is a brief shot where Cindy is shown telling Jimmy, "If we blow up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt." Television commercials for the movie had the line changed to "kicking your can." In the print novelization, Cindy says this line right before the kids blast off into space. * The trailer and novelization also include two other lines of dialogue from Cindy that were ultimately unused in the film. The first of these is her response to Jimmy introducing his Shrink Ray, which was originally "Will it work on your big head?" (in the finished film, she says "What's the matter, Neutron? Aren't you short enough already?") The other line is "For a nerd, he sure comes in handy." The trailer suggests that she was to say this right before she and Jimmy smile at each other while flying through space. The novelization, however, has her saying it to Jimmy after he saves her from being attacked by one of the Yokian guards. * The novelization also includes a few other scenes that were cut or changed in the movie itself: ** A prologue scene is added, showing the Yokians arriving in the solar system and setting a course for Earth. ** The scene with Cindy and Libby in Cindy's room (right after Jimmy sneaks out of his house) is slightly longer. Libby asks Cindy if she ever thinks about getting married. Cindy balks at this, because she thinks boys are disgusting, but Libby teases her about her crush on Nick. ** Another scene with the Yokians arriving on Earth while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are at Retroland is included. The Yokians on the ship receive a video call from King Goobot, and when one of the crew members fails to salute, he is promptly ejected into space. Goobot proclaims to commence kidnapping the humans, reminding Captain Spoor (see below) to only grab the large specimens because "size does matter." ** After the sequence with the kids celebrating not having their parents around, there is a scene where the Yokian ships return to Yolkus with the enslaved parents. King Goobot tries out the remote control for the Hats of Obedience, using Hugh Neutron as his test subject. But then Hugh's Hat malfunctions and he briefly reverts back to normal, much to Goobot's annoyance. When Captain Spoor's first officer points out that it was a result of the device being manipulated too aggressively, Goobot obliterates the unfortunate Yokian with his Doomstick (a device not seen in the movie). ** After the kids blast off into space, there is an extra scene with King Goobot and Ooblar at the Yokian marination plant, discussing their plans to feed the adults to Poultra. They then start poking each of the adults, making them yell out in pain. ** After Jimmy shuts off the hypnosis on the adults and they begin to escape, King Goobot uses his Doomstick on Ooblar. ** During the kids' battle with Poultra, there's a brief scene where Sheen sneaks around the spaceport hangar and hijacks the large space freighter that the humans lateruse to escape Yolkus. ** The novelization includes a Yokian character called Captain Spoor, who is in charge of their expedition to the solar system and, in the novelization, is the one who receives Jimmy's message. A brief clip and audio of Spoor watching Jimmy's message can be seen in the theatrical trailer. In the finished film, that scene is changed so that King Goobot directly sees the message himself. Videos Trailer Movie clips Gallery References Category:Cartoons Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Aardman